bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Spiritwarrior
Does Aaroniero Arruruerie gain Enhanced Strength after releasing Glotonería? After Aaroniero released Glotoneria he was able to break Sode no Shirayuki in half, a feat he was unable to accomplish prior to activating his Resurreccion, even when he used Nejibana's shikai form. It is stated that when Aaroniero releases his zanpacto he can manifest as many of the powers he absorbed as he wishes all at once. So in theory, he should be able to manifest the physical strength of one or even all the thousands of hollows he absorbed and use it it increase his own physical strength? Even if all of the thousands of hollows he absorbed were relatively weak physically, by manifesting all of their physical strenght at once Aaroniero should be able to add the physical strength of all the hollows he absorbed to his own, which would raise his strength to unknown levels. That's what I believe, but please let me hear your opinions. Renji's Strength Level Renji's article requires some editing as far as his strenght level goes. I previously typed that during hid battle with Jackie, Renji demolished a huge rock formation just by casually hitting it with the back of his fist. I later found it changed so that it reads that he blocked Jackie's Fullbring-enhanced strike with the back of his wrist. Blocking Jackie's strike and destroying the rock formation were two Seperate instances of Renji showing his enhanced strength. Giriko Kutsuzawa's Empowered Form Giriko's Empowered Form seems similar to Ggio Vega's Tigre Estoque El Sable transformation. Both of them grew large muscular bodies but were beaten quite easily after they attained that form. My guess is that both of their transformations increase their brute strength, but none of their other aspects like speed, durability, reflexes, Spiritual Pressure, ect, raise with it. This explains why Kempachi defeated Giriko so easily. While Giriko had increased his strength to great levels he lacked the durability to withstand Kempachi's attack with his Zanpacto. I would assume that Giriko's strength level would be similar to that of Go Koga, the Bount who had spent centuries building up his strength to the maximum level that a human can possess. Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Renji Abarai page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 20:42, September 22, 2011 Re: That is not enough to show enhanced strength. We have nothing to compare that to. For all we know those tentacles could be very weak and rip easily. We need a measurable amount of strength.-- Archives and edits First, please don't post in archives. Those are all completely closed, no editting them whatsoever unless its to revert the edits of those who didn't realize this. Next time you want to raise an issue, upload it to the most up-to-date talk page. Second, we have no proof that metastacia's tentacles were little more than paper. They could've been little more than membranes packed with fluid and a tiny bit of muscle to allow them to flap around. I'm more inclined to agree with God on this one. We don't have any proof that Metastacia's tentacles were more solid than steel or weaker than paper. Talk Page Do not remove content from your talk page. In accordance with the Bleach Wiki:User Page Policy, you are not to remove any content added to your talk page by others, you may only archive it.-- The rock pillar was destroyed by the force of the kick that Renji blocked, not by Renji himself.AnimeBear (talk) 04:17, October 27, 2011 (UTC) AnimeBear Images Please review the Bleach Wiki:Image Policy for the site. We are cutting out any unnecessary pics that are not relevant to the site or its use. (i.e. any pictures not officially recognized and used by the site). If in a conversation and making a point, leave a link instead of uploading a pic that will not be used in the site. Thank You.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 00:04, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Omaeda Article You don't change the Powers and Abilities section without first discussing it on the Talk Page if you feel it is incorrect!! There's also no need to state "Anime only" everywhere, the fact that the reference uses the Anime and not the Manga sources is enough!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 20:47, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Archives Stop editing archives. Archives are not to be posted on. Use the regular talk page.-- could you give me a picture of nel please?Erza scarlet fan (talk) 17:19, November 9, 2012 (UTC)erza scarlet fan